


Combat Baby

by PantyPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, fluffy headcanon stuff, too much fun with fish puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea had always figured, if she didn't look after her, who would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Baby

“You've been fighting again, haven't you?”

Meenah shrugged and flopped down on Aranea's bed, wincing as she did. “Ain't my fault the fish on my planet like to start shit. Haven't you seen 'em before, gettin all up in my gills?”

“I have indeed, but I also know that it's not exactly one-sided,” she replied with a good-natured smirk. She lifted the other troll's shirt gently and found what she had suspected. On the small of Meenah's back there were three fresh bite marks. Two of them were still oozing with dark purple blood. “Anglerfish again?” she asked.

“Yup, but that's the last time he'll ever fuck with me. Finally sent him back to the watery hell he crawled up from,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows and puffing out her chest proudly.

Aranea stealthily reached under her bed and pulled out a small first aid kit. Whether Meenah realized it or not, those wounds were well on their way to getting infected. But knowing that she would never take care of them, Aranea took up the responsibility herself. She had a soft spot for the young seadweller.

“That sounds like an intriguing story. Care to enlighten me?” she said, popping the white box open.

Meenah glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Water you up to back there?” This was always the challenge. She detested having her injuries taken care of, which was why Aranea had to distract her. 

She shifted the box so that Meenah couldn't see it with her limited view and smiled brightly. “Nothing at all. Now come on, let's hear exactly how you defeated that hideous bottomdweller. I bet you fought impressively!”

“Fuck yeah I did! Okay, get a load of this. I was just minding my own business, when that glubbin' angler rises up out of the current and starts dartin' around me, you know? I was like 'Look, buddy, quit seahorsin' around,' but he was angry. So I go for my trident but before I do, WHAM!” She punched the air enthusiastically, and Aranea moved in to spray a disinfectant on one of the cuts.

Meenah failed to notice, continuing on with her story. “He slams right into me and I fall over. Luckily my trusty fork ain't too far away, so I pick it up and get ready to fillet that suckafish!”

“Hmm, well technically, that would mean you were intending to skin the anglerfish, which could prove quite difficult with your trident.”

“Quit yer bubblin, I ain't finished.”

Aranea smiled and continued. “Maybe if you ended up skewering him...or should I say, a 'fish kebab'?”

Meenah groaned loudly and thrashed around on her stomach. “Coddammit, Aranea, fish puns are MY thing!”

The other two cuts were sneakily seen to as the seatroll wriggled. Aranea giggled at her reaction. “Sorry, I just wanted to contribute! Please go on, I'll be quiet.” She put her spray back in her box and started searching for a few bandages.

Meenah huffed indignantly. “As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, that stupid angler's still swimmin' around all proud of itself. So I start runnin' after it with my trident and JAB him right the teeth. So he gets REELY fuckin' pissed now, right? He starts circling and snapping at me. I just stared right back at him. I ain't no seacoward!” she barked proudly.

“Certainly not,” Aranea said. Two of the bandages were fully in place now while Meenah was still caught up in her reverie. “So how did you finish the beast off?”

“Well he finally comes charging at me, and I aim my trident right between his eyes. But he veers away right at the last second, and the next thing I know he clams down right on my back. Now THAT stung, jegus.” 

Aranea winced as she looked down at the bite and applied the last bandage. Meenah just smiled toothily at the memory. “So I just raised my trident over my head and sunk it right in that basstard's skull. Talk about a bloody mess!” She pounded one fist on the bed, cackling. “When he let go, I turned around to look and his face was like-”

“Ahh, you don't have to go into detail there,” she cut her off before Meenah could divulge anything gory. “I'm sure his demise was a sight to behold.”

“Yup, and I got some great scars fro-” she turned back and her face turned into a glare at Aranea's handiwork. “Again?! Aranea, what the carp..” she growled.

She shrugged and held her hands up innocently. “I couldn't help myself? I mean, how do expect to keep your edge if you can't fight properly, not that I condone your rough housing. Besides, you can't deny that they're not painful.”

“'Course they hurt, but that's the point!” Meenah was sitting up now, crossing her arms and giving the other troll girl a dirty look.

She reached out and took one of Meenah's long braids in her hand. “Please don't be angry with me. It's only because I care about you so much, do you realize this?”

Meenah didn't pull away, only snorted in response. “Why?”

Aranea just played with the braid in her fingers for a moment before replying. “You're actually very endearing when you're not trying to fight me off.” 

The seadweller was silent, regarding her suspiciously. Finally she said “You're lucky I like you a lot too or you'd be sharkbait for what you just pulled.”

Aranea looked up at her with one brow cocked. “So you're going to leave them on this time?”

She sighed exasperatedly. “I GUESS,” she said and was caught off guard as Aranea threw her arms around Meenah's neck and kissed her cheek. Chastely, gently. A blue flush spread across her face as she smiled up at her. 

“Good. I loooove you, Meenah.”

The seadweller smirked. “You're such a dork,” she shot back gruffly; but despite her demeanor, Meenah's arms were wrapped comfortably around Aranea's waist.


End file.
